Rarity
In both Save the World and Battle Royale, rarity is a classification of traps, weapons, survivors, and heroes depending on how powerful and rare they are in-game. For cosmetics, rarity represents their uniqueness and creativity put into them. It may also represent the series they are included in. (Grey) * STW: Has up to two evolutions for schematics. * BR: The lowest class of items. * Cosmetics: It consists of the default set and the Victory Royale umbrellas. (Green) * STW: Has up to three evolutions for heroes and schematics. * BR: The second-lowest class of items. In upgrade benches, they cost 50 of each type of material from Common to Uncommon. * Cosmetics: They cost up to 800 V-Bucks in the Item Shop, depending on the type. (Blue) * STW: Has up to four evolutions for heroes and schematics. * BR: The middle class of items. In upgrade benches, they cost 100 of each type of material from Uncommon to Rare. * Cosmetics: They cost up to 1,200 V-Bucks in the Item Shop, depending on the type. (Purple) * STW: Has up to five evolutions for heroes and schematics. * BR: The second-highest class of items. In upgrade benches, they cost 150 of each type of material from Rare to Epic. * Cosmetics: They cost up to 1,600 V-Bucks in the Item Shop, depending on the type. This is also the highest rarity of emotes (excluding the built-in emote Levitate) (Orange) * STW: Has up to five evolutions for heroes and schematics. * BR: The highest class of items, yet the most powerful. In upgrade benches, they cost 200 of each type of material from Epic to Legendary. This means that from Common to Legendary, it costs 500 of each type of material. * Cosmetics: They cost up to 2,000 V-Bucks in the Item Shop, depending on the type. (Gold) * STW: Has up to five evolutions for heroes and Storm King Weapons. * BR: This is the rarity of the various crossover weapons including The Infinity Gauntlet, Batman Grapnel Gun, and the Lightsaber. In regular gameplay, these include the vaulted Infinity Blade, the extremely rare Mythic Goldfish added in C2-S1, and the special weapons added in C2-S2. (Dark Red) * This is an exclusive rarity for Test assets. * STW: This rarity was used for Mythic Lead Survivors during early stages of Fortnite since Mythic was not added until a year ago. * BR: Certain glitches allow you to get a cosmetic with this rarity in the locker. * CR: The Item Spawner Plate was the only item with this rarity, it quickly got changed to Rare. (Red) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v8.50 to celebrate the release of movie: Avengers: Endgame, which includes all Marvel-related cosmetics. (Pink) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v10.30, which includes all dark versions of cosmetics or to simplify anything related to The Cube. (Dark Blue) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v10.31 to celebrate the 80th anniversary of Batman, which includes all DC-related cosmetics. (Dark Cyan) * Previously known as the Creator Collab Series. * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v10.20, which includes all celebrity-based cosmetics. (Light Blue) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v11.10, which includes The Frozen Legends Pack and the The Polar Legends Pack (excluding Codename E.L.F. which is Rare) (Red-Orange) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added in v11.10 which includes The Lava Legends Pack and Molten Omen from The Darkfire Bundle. (Dark Grey) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added on October 31, 2019, which includes The Shadows Rising Pack and Shadow Ark from The Darkfire Bundle. (Space) * Cosmetics: A special rarity added on November 15, 2019 to celebrate the release of the game: Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, which includes all Star Wars-related cosmetics. Tips * STW: Generally it's better to use the higher rarity of an item as it'll have more bonus skills available. However, higher rarity items will take longer to craft and generally require more crafting components to make.. * BR: In Chapter 2: Season 1, most weapons range from Common to Legendary. * BR: It is possible to change the rarity of your gun (if any) by using materials on an Upgrade Bench. * Cosmetics: Rarity does not matter and do not give any competitive advantage although some skins allow you to blend in. de:Seltenheit es:Rareza Category:Gameplay